


7 minutes in hell

by whovianletthedalecksout



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint finds out about Phil's death, Crying, M/M, Phil Coulson's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianletthedalecksout/pseuds/whovianletthedalecksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint does not cry beautifully.<br/>Quick drabble about the aftermath of Phil's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 minutes in hell

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own Clint, though I would like to, all characters are the property of their respective creators.

When some people cry they are beautiful. Others cry in small sobs and sniffles and are cute. Some are loud, refusing to let their sorrow go unheard. Clint Barton was none of those things. He was in no way beautiful, he was red faced and splotchy. Covered in tears and snot he curled in an air duct, a ball so tight as if the smaller he was the less the pain could hit the target of his body. He shook with tremors, short and fast gasps of air were taken in, the only sound that could be heard. The twisted expression let no sound of crying escape, a trait of his days hiding any sign of weakness in the circus and orphanages.  
He couldn't hear the shouting of Natasha over the sound of ringing in his ears. It didn't matter anyways, nothing really did. There was nothing else he needed to know, Phil was dead and he hadn't even been able to say he loved him.  
Every muscle in the archers body strained as if trying to escape his body, to get as far away from the pain that couldn't be sewn up and bandaged. His blunt finger nails dug into his scalp as silent tears soaked his uniform.  
Clint Barton did not cry beautifully. He cried tragically, pain so visible that it hurt to look at. He cried for exactly 7 minutes and 38 seconds at which point he dried his face and became marble.


End file.
